


不要在论坛上吐槽你的另一半

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	不要在论坛上吐槽你的另一半

 

 

 

Erik从外面回来时发现Charles正专心地在电脑前看着什么，昏暗的书房里只有屏幕上的白光照亮他的脸。

“嘿，在看什么呢？”Erik走了过去，准备索要一个欢迎回家的拥抱。

沙发上的人在触控板上迅速滑了几下，挑着眉把笔电合上，惊讶又夸张地看着他，“什么也没有，无聊的新闻，无聊的论坛网页。”他在Erik的脸上随意亲了亲，叹着气从沙发上站起来——仿佛离开沙发会让他失去什么一样——然后皱着眉强迫自己轻松地说：“亲爱的，不要碰我的电脑好么？我正在非常重要的论文…我需要它一直保持这个样子。”

Erik在他背后揉捏的手停了一下，似乎对这个要求很惊讶，他回答说：“当然了，Charles。我不会碰你的电脑的。“

Charles笑着亲吻对方，夸奖着对方是多么善良可靠的伴侣，然后离开了书房。Erik听着他的脚步声走向厨房，弯下腰飞快地打开沙发上的电脑。屏幕照亮他的脸，见证了他的表情从疑惑、好奇演变成惊讶、愤怒和伤心的全过程。

晚餐桌上，Erik阴郁地看着Charles优雅地吃着东西，后者对他伴侣突然的情绪低落毫不在意，只是低头飞快地吃着盘子里的食物。一时间，餐厅里只有轻微的刀叉碰撞声。当Charles咽下最后一口食物，他站起来把盘子扔进水池里，有些讨好地对他的伴侣说：“亲爱的，真抱歉我不能陪你了。现在我要去赶那篇该死的论文，截止日期马上就到了而我连一半还没有搞定。你愿意在吃完之后收拾这里的东西么？”

Erik握着叉子的手用力过猛，狠狠戳穿食物，在盘子上发出刺耳的刮擦声。Charles毫不在意地给了Erik一个吻，愉快地感谢他对无微不至的照顾，并承诺会好好报答他。

Erik看着遗传学教授快速走回书房的背影，伤心地放下手里的刀叉。他觉得自己的胃拒绝接受刚刚咽下去的任何食物，因为仅仅在半小时前，他看到了爱人笔电中那些荒唐的留言，来自一个匿名的地址，而他挚爱伴侣和这个该死的神秘人之间赤裸火辣的对话彻底伤透了他的心。这回可不是在同志论坛上随便发些抱怨话就能轻易忘记的小事，他灵魂和肉体永远的另一半精神出轨了——当然，现在看来只有精神上，可谁知道是不是他们已经……光是想想，Erik就愤怒地想烧了这栋公寓，又难过地想独自离开这个世界。

Erik的内心在愤怒和心碎之间游走，他悄悄地来到了书房门口。潜意识里，他觉得Charles那超乎常人的道德心不会允许他这么对待自己。或许那只是个误会，电脑中了病毒之类的，只要Charles打开电脑发现那些荒唐的邮件，惊讶的删除掉就好了。Erik站在门口，等着Charles发出哪怕一点惊讶的感叹，他不自觉地将食指和中指交叉在一起，屏着气缓缓贴近房门，伸长耳朵等待着。

一声轻微地信号提示音响起，然后Charles刻意压低的声音传过来：“嗨，宝贝。想我了吗？哦，我爱死你那些照片了……不要怪我回复太慢，在看到你那封邮件之后我立刻就准备回复了，但是因为一些事耽搁了……你知道的，两个人住有时候总是不方便——”

Charles坐在沙发上，淡定地看着Erik撞开了房门。闯进来的人愤怒地眼角都泛着红，气喘的像狂奔了一百里，他本以为会看到人抱着电脑和另一头的该死的谁说着什么，可却看到他出轨的爱人独自窝在沙发里什么都没拿。他下意识地寻找着笔记本，发现那东西在离沙发最远的一个矮桌上扔着。难以发泄的怒火憋在胸口似乎让他膨胀了一倍，极具存在感地站在靠近门的地方，对着沙发上的人喘着粗气拼命地想要说些什么。

“你、你他妈究竟在搞什么，Charles？对着空气说话？你最好能给我个解释！”Erik走近了两步，看起来呼吸顺畅了些，“如果你觉得我难以忍受，想要结束这段关系，就直接告诉我，不要——”

“说的真好！‘就直接告诉我’！那你是怎么做的，Erik？如果你觉得我难以相处为什么不选择告诉我，非要将我们之间的事情发到该死的什么独角兽网站！对着成百上千陌生人说着我的不是！”Charles停止了怒吼，强迫自己深呼吸，然后无奈地说：“我是你的丈夫，Erik，而你却把我蒙在鼓里。”

Erik被吼得缓不过神来，内心尚未平息的悲愤阻止他前去拥抱伤心的伴侣。Charles看起来糟透了，灯光将他蓝色的眼睛衬得愈发不真实，脆弱又惊人的美。

Charles无意识地摇头，勉强地笑着，“如果你真的觉得我——引用你发在论坛上的话——‘天真、软弱、烂好人、沉迷享受‘的话，你可以告诉我，而不是对其他人说。”

Erik完全不记得自己说过这些，实际上他在独角兽上发帖的时候并没有想太多，他是偶然听到Azazel和别人提到这个网站，说它隐蔽人少又安全之类的。他只是想把一些不必要的抱怨发泄出去，继续做一个好丈夫，而不是拿这些无关紧要的事情折磨他和Charles得之不易的幸福——在两人价值观严重分歧的当下，他们每一天的甜蜜都得之不易，而他希望这份甜蜜可以永远维持下去，而不是毁在什么饭后甜点和高档浴盐上。

“Charles，我很抱歉。我并没想过你会看到那些。那都是我喝多了胡乱写的，不代表任何事！如果我知道你对这个有意见，我绝对不会做的！我只是想发一下牢骚，让自己轻松一点。我不想你每天面对一个负面情绪收集站…我没有针对你，Charles，如果你看了我的全部留言就知道我不止说了你，还有Azazel、Hank和其他人的…”他觉得自己越说越遭，可面对着那双让人心碎的眼睛他根本管不住自己的脑子和嘴，“我从没想过伤害你，原谅我Charles。我再也不会那么做了……当然如果你觉得你的那位笔友比我更适合你（天啊这糟透了，他的Charles一定要离开他了），虽然我会心碎(让我躲在地下室哭一场吧)，但我一定尊重你的——”

Charles跳了起来，冲动地抱住喋喋不休的可怜男人，凶狠地吻他让对方没办法把后面的话说下去。

“我爱你，Erik。我爱你，傻瓜。”矮一点的男人在接吻的间隙反复表白着，“我只有你，Erik。没有别人，只有你，Erik。”

绝望地热情回吻的高个子男人费力地分开两人，困惑地看着眼前的人，“可那些邮件，Charles…”

Charles窘迫地说：“如果你当时没有因为愤怒而忽略了邮件的其他内容，你就会发现所有的邮件都是在你到家之前的半小时内收发的。”他用微笑对他惊慌失措的爱人表达着歉意，“我很抱歉，但我当时真的气疯了。我以为你或许是受够我的毛病想要离开我了…然后我觉得让你也感受一下愤怒或许没什么不好，而我当时想到的第一个主意就是这个…我真的是疯了，Erik。那不是真正的我，我——”

急促坦白着的遗传学教授被他亲爱的丈夫堵住了嘴，体内的氧气被无情剥夺，并很可能会被对方吞掉——鉴于被给予的吻是如此的疯狂和不计后果。当这个吻结束的时候，他们气喘吁吁地开始撕扯彼此身上的衣服。

“我们真是太傻了，”Erik笑着亲吻爱人的脖颈。

“是的，太傻了。我应该直接跟你谈一谈的，就像我在办公室和我的学生讨论他的作业一样。“Charles扯着伴侣的腰带，试图粗鲁地扒下他的裤子。

“亲爱的，我爱你。你的所有，好的和坏的，都让我着迷。”Erik将人扔进了沙发里，脱掉自己剩余的衣服，跪在沙发前虔诚地吻着对方。

“我也爱你，Erik。无论发生什么我都会陪在你身边，直到世界终结或者我们死去。”

“我们会战胜世界末日，然后躺在温暖的床上一起离开这混蛋世界。”

“或者挤在书房难受的沙发上。”

“或者沙发上……还可以么？或者我们回卧室去？”

“别傻了，我就要在这里。快一点亲爱的。快…”

“我爱你，Charles。”

“我也爱你，Erik。”

 

 

第二天，商业街的某个咖啡馆里。

Raven得意地朝Emma摊开手，“愿赌服输，50美元。”

Emma从不知道哪里抽出了一张崭新的纸币放在对方手上，尽力用优雅掩盖着内心的失望和愤怒，“没想到Charles竟然会忍受自己的丈夫在背后说自己坏话。既然他们的爱盲目软弱到失去自己的尊严，那我又能说什么呢？”

“哦，那么为了拆散Charles和Erik不惜找人黑进论坛，增加Erik的新留言，这就值得称赞了么？”Raven不屑的说。

Emma面无表情地回答：“完全不知道你在说什么。”

“如果你下次还想发帖找网络高手，试着不要联系任何有Hank或者Beast字眼的ID，不然你想做的任何事都不会成功的，钻石人。”Raven得意地说着并时不时望向门外，在看到来人后开心地站了起来，“我要走了，失败者。下次再有赌我还会找你的，拜。”

街道上，Hank有些担心地说：“这种赌打起来真让人紧张。”

“怕什么？他们俩个谁都离不开谁，实际上我觉得他们是那种幸福一辈子然后同时断气的恋人。”

“如果我们再这样胡乱插手他们的事，会提前断气的肯定是我。你写的那些吐槽Charles的话真的太犀利，我紧张死了。”Hank想到了Erik那堪比钢铁的拳头。

“放轻松，老兄。谁都不会发现是我们改了Erik的留言的，而且他背着我们吐槽的行为确实需要惩罚不是么！现在我们报仇成功，他得到教训而Charles也不会离开他。多幸福的结局啊！”

Hank看着前面，不太确定的说：“教授真的说他让Erik认真反省了么？为什么他们两个看起来……比以前更甜蜜了。”

Raven目瞪口呆地看着Erik和Charles紧紧相拥着从甜品店走向停在街边的汽车，两个人幸福地快要冒出粉红气泡了。

“Son of bi——他跟我说他要让Erik睡一个月客房！而且，甜品？说真的，难道Erik没有告诉他他的肚子已经又鼓起来了么！”Raven接受度极低地低吼着。

Hank紧张地试图安抚：“好、好啦，他们两个看着很幸福不就好了么？”

Raven攥紧了那50元大钞，愤怒地嘟囔着要再来一次秘密行动，拉着因此紧张地结巴起来的Hank越走越远。

热闹的街道上行人来来往往，甜品店橱窗里的蛋糕吸引着来往的人们，一个小女孩趴在玻璃上望着漂亮的生日蛋糕流着口水又被她的母亲拉走。金黄色的阳光洒在每个人身上，就像爱人间最温暖甜蜜的祝福。

 

 

-END-

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
